Muramasa
|japanese_name= 村正 |image1= File:DOA5_Muramasa.png |caption1= Muramasa in Dead or Alive 5 |title2= Non-Playable Character |full_name= Muramasa |first_appearance= ''Ninja Gaiden'' (2004) |doa_debut= Dead or Alive 4 (2005) |place_of_birth= Japan |nationality= Japanese |age= Unknown (estimated to be over 100) |status= Alive |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Male ( ) |eye_color= Unknown eye color |hair_color= Light grey |occupations= Weapon-smith and merchant |love_interests= Obaba (in his youth; hinted in Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword) † |friends= Ryu Hayabusa, Momiji, Kasumi |japanese= Takeshi Aono (DOA4) Bin Shimada (DOA5) |english= Uncredited voice actor (DOA5) }} Muramasa is a legendary weapon-smith from the Ninja Gaiden series, first appearing in the ''Ninja Gaiden'' for the Xbox. Known for his curious habit of creating and installing statues of himself around the world, he comes to aid Ryu Hayabusa by providing him a large selection of weapons, items, and equipment upgrades. He also makes cameo appearances in Dead or Alive 4 and Dead or Alive 5. History ''Dead or Alive 4'' Muramasa makes a cameo appearance in Dead or Alive 4 as a market vendor selling fruit and vegetables; his shop is located at the Seaside Paradise stage. In Hitomi and Leifang's story modes, they fight over his last cabbage. In Bass Armstrong and Tina Armstrong's stories, he tries to sell Bass some food, until Bass sees his daughter on Muramasa's television. ''Dead or Alive 5'' In Dead or Alive 5, ''Muramasa watches over Kasumi at a hidden village in Japan. After Hayabusa's falcon delivers a message to summon her to battle, Kasumi thanks Muramasa for all that he has done for her while he encourages her to hurry and rescue Hayate. Character Appearance Muramasa is an old man of medium-short height and usually bends forward when walking. His eyes are covered by his long white eyebrows, and he has a long white goatee growing from his chin. He usually wears shopkeeper attires with a bandana tied around his head. Personality Muramasa ia a kind old man who is ready to help Hayabusa in his times of need. Possessing plenty of supply for Hayabusa's disposal and having great knowledge of all that the ninja needs to know, Muramasa is an ally that Hayabusa can count on. Despite being very old, he can still wield a sword hidden within a cane and defeat his enemies with ease. Etymology The kanji used to spell Muramasa's name (村正) means "''village plus". Relationships Ryu Hayabusa Muramasa is one of Hayabusa's valuable allies because he provides weapons, upgrades and supplies for the ninja. Whenever he needs help, the ninja can always count on Muramasa. Kasumi During Dead or Alive 5, Muramasa watches over Kasumi while her ninja brethren are fighting Donovan and his MIST organization. It's possible that this is a request from Hayabusa for Muramasa to watch over her. But whatever the reason, Muramasa takes care of Kasumi like she was his daughter. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive 4'' (non-playable, 2005-06) *''Dead or Alive 5'' (5+) (non-playable, 2012-13) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (non-playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (non-playable, 2015) Gallery Muramasa_DOA4.jpg|''Dead or Alive 4'' Trivia *Muramasa was been on the search for the Golden Scarab - a legendary and super rare artifact - for years. Only 50 of these are said to exist. Hayabusa can exchange a number of the artifacts for rare items with Muramasa. External links *Ninja Gaiden Wiki: Muramasa Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 non-playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 non-playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate non-playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round non-playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Non-playable characters